1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to extendable and retractable earpieces for mobile electronic devices, such as mobile sound and communication devices, and more particularly to embodiments of an extendable and retractable earpiece assembly that is permanently attached to a casing and platform assembly, the platform assembly being removably attached to and/or interchangeable between various mobile electronic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable sound and communication electronic devices deliver sound waves through either a built in speaker unit, or a pair of earpieces or an audio headset adapted to be electrically connected to and removed from the device. While a speaker is a practical feature for a portable communication device, portable sound systems designed to deliver a user's musical selections over a period of time generally require connection of a headset's earpieces, or earpieces per se, to the portable device through a plurality of cables, or a single cable, to convey the sound to the user in private, and without disturbing those near the user. Also, many portable electronic communication devices that have a built-in speaker system also have an audio output port or socket for receiving an earpiece connection jack plug, where the jack plug is normally attached to a cable or cables.
Currently, most if not all portable sound devices, and many portable communication devices, are used with headsets or earpieces attached to wires or cables. For example, portable communication device users rely on headsets or earpieces for convenience in multi-tasking. Such headsets and earpieces, and associated wires and cables, however, when not in use, extend and freely dangle from the mobile device and the earpieces or headset, allowing the wires, headset and/or earpieces to become ensnared on a nearby object, such as the user's clothing, and to rip out of the device causing damage to the headset or earpieces and wires, or both. Replacement of such damaged parts can be costly.
Additionally, most users of portable electronic sound and communication devices are required to carry at least three separate pieces: a carrying case, a headset or earpieces, and the mobile sound or communication device. Locating and carrying three separate pieces is often frustrating and time consuming. Additionally, certain scientific studies have suggested that the extended use of cell phone or blue tooth wireless headset devices, when the cell phone or blue tooth wireless headset device is placed directly adjacent to one's ear, can result in undesirable health problems, such as tumors and cancer, not the least of which is known as cell phone elbow. Some users of blue tooth wireless headset devices or cell phones in close proximity to the ear have also reported increased headaches.
Presently available recharging units and carrying cases for portable sound and communication devices include assemblies to hold earpiece cables around a spool attached to the carrying case or recharging unit. See, for example, U.S. Patent Publications No. 2005/0116684; 2005/0255898; and 2007/0293288. The prior art also includes stand alone headset cable reel assemblies that attach to the cable itself. These devices add yet another separate component for a user of a portable sound or communication device to deal with. For example, see Patent Publication No. 2001/0035242.
None of the aforesaid prior mobile electronic devices provide a combined integral extendable and retractable earpiece cable reel assembly that is formed as part of a removable casing and platform assembly for a portable sound or communication device. Furthermore, none of the aforesaid prior mobile electronic devices provide a combined integral extendable and retractable earpiece cable reel assembly platform for a casing attachment that is interchangeable between various mobile electronic devices, without having to buy a separate earpiece cable reel assembly for each mobile electronic device with different dimensions.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a combined integral extendable and retractable earpiece cable reel platform assembly that removably attaches to a mobile electronic device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combined extendable and retractable earpiece cable reel assembly that is integrally formed as part of a removable platform assembly for a mobile electronic device.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a combined extendable and retractable earpiece cable reel platform assembly that is removably attached to a casing attachment, the platform being interchangeable between various mobile electronic devices having a casing assembly with a corresponding docking footprint.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a combined integral extendable and retractable earpiece cable reel platform assembly that can remain attached to the mobile electronic device when not in use, simply by disconnecting the connector plug from the audio output of the mobile electronic device and placing the connector plug in a plug holding area of the platform.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a combined extendable and retractable earpiece cable reel platform assembly that retains the earpieces and associated wires and cables securely within the assembly, thereby preventing any damage to the assembly.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a combined integral extendable and retractable earpiece cable reel platform assembly that is one integral part, reducing the number of pieces the user must carry.
It is yet another object of the present disclosure to provide a combined integral extendable and retractable earpiece cable reel platform assembly and casing assembly that are cost effective, requiring the user to only buy one complete assembly that attaches to multiple mobile electronic devices.